


Protecting His Property

by Bluecow13



Series: Emperor Levi and his Loyal Slut Eren [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Attempted assassination, Bottom Eren Yeager, Collars, Concubines, Emperor Levi, Hanging, Happy Ending, Happy Sex, M/M, Possessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Whore Eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 15:02:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11210517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluecow13/pseuds/Bluecow13
Summary: Harem AUAfter finding out about Armin and Jean's betrayal, Emperor Levi plans to have them punished after an important meeting, but something goes wrong leading to Eren being attacked by his ex-best friend.





	Protecting His Property

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I tried to read through this but I'm not sure if I got everything so I apologies for mistakes. I wrote this based on a prompt from SapphireWolf so I hope you like it and you leave comments on the bottom!

Waking up in Levi’s arms was always a treat.

After using a whore, Levi would dismiss them back to their room so Eren knew he’d done well last night when he woke up with Levi’s muscled arms still wrapped around him tightly.

Sighing in pleasure, Eren curled deeper into his Master’s chest, glowing at the thought that he could tell the other concubines about his reward. 

Eren’s brow furrowed thinking about Armin and what his punishments might be, but Eren couldn’t bring himself to care much. Armin knew the rules as well as anyone did and he still broke them anyways, it was a wonder no one had told about them already, just for the reward of being the first to tell Levi. Eren would miss Armin when Levi had him sent away or transferred in punishment, but the same could not be said for Jean.

The guard had taken advantage of the promise all the concubines made to keep quiet about the relationship and used that as a way to feel up the usually informative whores. Eren had recently become the newest target for Jean to harass, pressing up against him and grabbing at Eren’s privates.

Eren wouldn’t miss Jean in the slightest.

Peeking up at Levi’s face, Eren found Levi awake and staring at him with an unhidden fondness lurking in his drowsy eyes. Flushing at the sudden, but not unwelcome attention from his Master, Eren reached up to peck the man’s lips with a soft kiss.

Levi quickly deepened the kiss, shoving his tongue down down Eren’s throat and rolling forward slightly so he pinned Eren to the mattress with his weight.

Eren smiled at his Master’s excitement, eagerly kissing him back and letting out a whine when Levi pulled away. 

Levi smirked at the boy in under him, flushed and panting at the impromptu make out session. A small string of saliva linked their lips and Eren let out a small giggle at Levi’s smile, not understanding the lusty meaning behind it.

Rolling off of Eren again, Levi swung his legs over the side of the bed and moved towards his bathroom, remembering he had a meeting today with his sister’s ambassador about the trade of cotton and other menial substances over their borders.

When he had turned eighteen, Levi had left his home kingdom to his sister’s rule with the promise to build a kingdom of his own and stand as a Conqueror and King beside her. He couldn’t stand the idea of covering his sister brilliance through a birthright so he set out to create his own empire. Now seven years later, Legion is the largest kingdom in the world closely followed by Shingshima, his home land.

Eren blinked at Levi’s sudden departure to get ready for the day. It was always sad for Eren when their playtime came to an end , but he was used to these kinds of rushed mornings so he didn’t let it get to him. Eren stood and walked over to Levi who was trying to decide what to wear, remembering the plug Levi had filled him with last night as he moved.

Bowing at the waist to his Emperor, unashamed by his nakedness, Eren waited for Levi’s command to rise and to tell him what to do today. Eren lived by Levi’s exact orders, eating and sleeping when his Master told him to without question.

Levi looked at Eren in the floor length mirror next to his closet and smiled at the boy’s submissive patience, waiting for instruction. 

“Stand up, Precious. I want to look at you in all your glory.”

Eren flushed at the nickname and stood with his arms at his sides. Levi must be very happy about Eren revealing Armin and Jean’s betrayal as he only kept the nicknames the morning after as a reward for good work.

Levi hummed in approval, enjoying the unobstructed view of Eren’s plump body and supple skin. Moving forward, Levi traced his hands up and down Eren’s sides before pulling him close, their chests touching.

“Wash yourself, get dressed, and have breakfast by ten. I’ll see you in the lounge room after my meeting with one of Mikasa’s nobles and you can stand next to me while those traitors get their punishments. Got it?” 

Levi loves instructing Eren about how to live his day, the complete sense of ownership over the golden boy entirely intoxicating.

Eren nodded along with the instructions and smiling at the chance to stand next to Levi’s side during the punishment in front of all of the other whores, showing his special position over them once again.

“Anything in particular you want me to wear, Master?”

Levi reached around Eren to squeeze his plump cheeks before pulling away and turning back to choosing his outfit. Sliding his newest suit out of the closet, Levi turned back to Eren.

“You know how much I love you in that blue dress…” Levi trailed off knowing Eren got the message.

“Yes, sir! I’ll see you this afternoon, Master!” Eren bowed again, already planning his accessories and makeup to match the blue dress.

\--------------------------------

Eren slid into the warm bathtub, relaxing his muscles a moment before he grabbed the lavender soap and began to scrub his body. Making sure to clean every part of himself, Eren placed the soap back into its original position before shifting onto his hands and knees.

Reaching behind himself, Eren slid his fingers between his round globes and grabbed the end of the butt plug. Pulling gently, Eren felt the thick plug leave his ass, cum dribbling out after it was gone. Placing the plug out of the way on a small shelf, Eren began to clean the cum out of his ass, scraping the walls until they were clean.

Eren knew that Levi loved cleanliness, but with his concubines that became almost an obsession. He would check them for marks or scars before he accepted them into his harem and he watched their interactions with others closely, trying to prevent the exact thing that Armin was going to be punished for later today.

Finishing in the tub, Eren moved to his bedroom. The room was large and had its own balcony overlooking the gardens. Eren had his own bathroom and a door connected Levi’s room. About half of the time that Levi used one of his other whores instead of Eren, the boy would still be woken up by Levi crawling into his bed and using him as well, the man was unable to sleep without seeing the boy in his arms most nights.

Moving to his closet, Eren only had to look a moment before he found the blue dress Levi was referring to. 

It was less of a dress and more of a bikini, the bottom made up of flowy pants with slits to reveal his smooth legs. The top was similar to a bikini top, with beads and jewels sewn into the fabric that swayed when he moved. The bikini top also had two pieces of fabric that connected to bracelets on both of his wrists. It was Levi’s favorite because the blue brought out his eyes and it was typically what he wore when belly-dancing as his whole midriff was exposed in the outfit. 

Eren made sure to slip on some golden bracelets around his wrists and ankles to complete the outfit. Only putting on some light red lipstick, Eren knew his master loved how he looked naturally so he made sure not to go too heavy.

Cleaning his room a little and eat breakfast, Eren had his personal guards minus Jean, escort him to the lounge room.

The lounge room is where the rest of the concubines spent their time, their rooms branching off of the main chamber. It was decorated with them in mind, plush pillows cushioning the floor and windows that looked at the grounds to distract them during the day.

Eren walked into the room and smiled at the scene in front of him. Christa and Petra were playing a board game against Armin and Sasha and across the room by the windows was Nanaba who was enjoying the sunny view. Eren crossed the room to flop down next to Christa, unwilling to look at Armin just yet.

Eren lightly greeted everyone as he watched the board game.

Turning to look at him after finishing her turn, Christa gasped, “You have that look on your face again, he let you stay in his room again, didn’t he?” 

That pulled everyone’s attention to Eren and there was a sudden shift in the room as anticipation rose. 

Levi used Eren more than anyone else and would let some of his other friends borrow the concubines as long as they didn’t leave any marks. Nanaba was regularly visited by Mike, one of Levi’s personal guards and Christa enjoyed frequent visits from Ymir, a highly ranked spy for the Legion government. To actually be fucked by the Emperor was rare when Eren was available and spending the night was even more so.

Eren blushed and looked down, not responding. Sasha laughed as they other let out various noises of disbelief.

“Third time this week you’ve fucked him and he let you sleep in his bed?”

“Tell us your secrets, I’ve barely spent anytime with the Emperor! All I get are quick little sessions and then we find out he uses you afterwards regardless of what he did with us.”

“Tell us everything, if I don’t get to live it, I at least want to hear about it from you.”

Eren giggled at their reactions snuggling into the pillows as everyone, but Armin moved over to sit next to Eren for his story. Eren liked to tell them as a show of friendship, not wanting them to hate him for Levi’s favoritism, but they never seemed to feel anything negative towards him, all of them satisfied with stories and their respective substitute partners. 

Looking at all of his friends who had gathered around him, Eren smiled until he noticed someone was missing.

Eren turned to face Armin, confused why the boy wasn’t interested like the rest of them. The boy couldn’t possible know that Eren had betrayed him yet, why was he acting so hostile?

Summoning his courage, Eren tried to ask Armin what was wrong in his sweetest voice. “Armin, what’s wrong? You usually love these stories, why aren’t you excited?”

Armin squinted his eyes and turned to peer at Eren, making the boy feel like the room temperature dropped ten degrees.

“What did you say, Eren?”

Eren blinked a couple of times, not understanding Armin’s dark tone. “I-I asked what's wrong, you usually seem more excited about my stories…”

Armin turned his body to face Eren fully, turning away from the forgotten board game.

“Levi lets you stay in his room when you tell him about someone in the castle. What did you say, Eren?”

Eren opened and closed his mouth a couple of times before he choked out, “I-I didn’t like l-lying to him, A-Armin! Master is so good to us and it felt awful to betray him like t-that, I c-couldn't do it anymore!”

Eren trembled under Armin’s icy glare which seemed to rip him apart.

Petra’s voice interrupted the moment and came to Eren’s rescue, “Eren’s right, Armin! I didn’t like how it felt either! We shouldn’t lie to our Emperor like that, we owe him our lives!”

Sasha wrapped her arms around Eren to comfort the boy from Armin’s accusatory stare while the rest revealed their agreement that lying to their Emperor was awful.

Armin trembled in anger before he spat, “The Emperor is a monster! To create this kingdom, he killed thousands of people! I’ve read the literature, I know the facts! You may all be content doing nothing but lay around and get fucked everyday, but I was going to make a difference. Jean and I were going to make a difference!”

Eren connected Armin’s threats and his earlier threats, gasping loudly. Standing to confront the boy, Eren pointed his finger at the boy he had called his friend. “Y-You weren’t dating Jean, you two were working t-together to try to assassinate the Emperor! You tried to keep us quiet by pretending you two were in a relationship so we couldn’t warn the emperor about you!”

The girls and boys around Eren froze, realizing they had almost helped in the murder of their Emperor.

Armin reached up his flowy dress sleeve and pulled out a wicked looking dagger, inspecting it in the light. He sighed as he looked at Eren again, who had stopped moving in the face of the dagger.

“This wasn't meant for you,” Armin threatened as he twirled the blade lightly in his hand, “But I think I’m still going to enjoy getting rid of the Emperor’s favorite little toy!” 

Suddenly lurching forward, the blond boy tackled Eren, both of them falling into the pile of pillows. The other concubines moved out of the way shaking in fear and some beginning to cry.

Holding him down as he gently traced the knife over Eren’s golden skin, a disgustingly happy smile stretched across Armin’s murderous face. Eren brought his hands up trying to shove the blade away from his body, but his strength wasn’t much in comparison to Armin's which had been honed for this exact task. Pushing against Eren’s hands, Armin placed the tip of knife at the base of Eren’s neck and began applying more and more pressure, watching Eren’s strength fail and the skin slowly break, a drop of blood well out. 

A pale hand appeared on his wrist, twisting the blade out of his hand before he made a deeper cut. Armin turned his head to find the Emperor himself glaring down at him, holding his wrist in an iron grip.

Armin tried to move, turn, attack, but his brain and body were frozen under the man’s steel gaze which pierced through his body and held him there.

“...I-I...He was…” Armin fumbled for an excuse, but deep down he knew that there was no recovering from trying to attack another whore with a knife, especially since that whore was the man’s favorite.

“I heard enough when you were explaining yourself to my Eren.” Levi turned and threw the boy into the arms of the waiting guards, Oluo catching him and cuffing him immediately. Gunther bent to grab the knife, placing it in a bag for evidence despite the lack of its need in the face of the overwhelming number of witnesses.

Levi turned back to Eren who had started trembling in the wake of the attack. Opening his arms was the only invitation the boy needed, diving into his Master’s comforting warmth. Levi wrapped Eren in a tight grip, crushing the boy’s body against his own. 

Levi had been finishing up the meeting with the ambassador when he felt a tug in his gut. Trusting his instincts, he left for the lounge room immediately, bursting in to find Armin about to stab his Eren. Levi hadn't waited for any of his guards, instead he bolted to Armin’s side and disarmed the boy, unable to let Eren come to further harm.

Reaching down and scooping up the boy’s legs so he was cradled to Levi’s chest, the man began giving orders to fix the situation.

“Erwin, go comfort the ambassador and promise that I will meet with him again later. Mike and Ymir, you two calm them down,” Levi ordered pointing to the shaking and crying concubines nestled in the pillows and blankets. “Oluo, take Armin down to the dungeon. I’ll deal with him later. Hanji, take over any other necessary procedures to fix this.”

Having given his orders and watched his soldiers and officers jump to following them, Levi left for his bedroom with Eren curled into his chest.

\--------------------------

For the crime of Plotting to Assassinate the Emperor, they are found guilty.

For the Crime of Attacking a Royal Concubine, they are found guilty. 

For the Crime of Treason against Legion and her interests, they are found guilty. 

By Order of Emperor Levi, Defender of Our Realm and Protector of the Weak, the traitors Jean Kirstein and Armin Arlert are to be flogged and hung by the neck until dead. 

Levi sat on his throne watching the display with a morbid interest. The cool air of the evening washed over the crowd below who had gathered for the show. The stage that had been constructed for the traitors was lower than the balcony Levi was watching from to give him the best view.

Eren sat in Levi’s lap, content with how his day turned out. He hadn't suspected Armin of having deeper intentions than wanting to date Jean, but after the events of this morning, Levi and his top military officers had all thanked and congratulated Eren for finding the deception before it got close enough to injure the Emperor.

As Eren watched his old friend and ex-guard marched across the stage, he didn’t feel anything, but pride that his Master was giving them the punishment they deserved.

As the proceedings continued and the flogging began, the crowd joined in by booing the mutinous prisoners. Their cries for mercy were swallowed by the jeers of the gathered people and Eren couldn't help, but join in from his Master’s lap.

“Traitors! You deserve to die for trying to hurt the Emperor!” Eren shrieked, wishing that the two could hear his comments and regret what they had tried to do.

Levi smiled as the boy in his arms became more and more excited with the roar of the crowd and couldn’t help but chuckle when he joined in. Such a good boy deserves an extra special reward tonight. Levi licked his lips as his brain began supplying ideas of what to reward Eren with.

The traitors were led to the nooses through the crowd who in their state began beating them as they walked past. Eren climbed off of Levi’s lap with his flute of champagne and threw it at the two, earning a cheer from the crowd who saw the boy’s act of patriotic anger.

Levi watched as more and more of the crowd followed Eren’s example, throwing their possessions or even shoes at the sobbing boys on the stage. 

Erwin stepped forward, the question written clearly on his face: Should we calm the people down before this turns into a riot? Levi considered it for a moment before waving Erwin away and rising to stand with his slave.

A hush fell over the crowd as their leader stood to speak.

“Citizens of Legion!” Levi began, waiting for the last few pockets of conversation to calm before continuing. “Look upon your traitors, the men who stood among you with the dreams of destroy all of us!”

Another round of jeers and anger ran through the crowd before they calmed enough for Levi to continue. “They thought that they could destroy us, but they missed one crucial detail! The Legion people are stronger than any others! More resilient and loyal than the traitor’s fragile citizens who run in the face of danger, Legionnaires embrace danger for the glory of our Empire! Cheer for those succeeded in stopping their mutinous plans, congratulate the victors of this fight!” Saluting the people, Levi smirked at the crowd which quickly changed from booing the traitors to cheering at their failure. 

Sensing the threat had been neutralized, Levi signaled to the executioner to hang the two. 

Wrapping his arms around Eren, Levi kissed his neck as the boy watched the execution in fashionation.

Loud cheers grew from the applauding crowd and the last thing Armin and Jean heard were chants of ‘Long Live the Emperor!’ before the floor fell out from under them.

\-------------------------------

“M-Master?” Eren whined in confusion as the man pulled away from him. Levi sat back and looked at the wrecked boy laying under him on the bed. They had started about an hour ago, and since then Levi has been tortuously taking Eren to the edge of climax but never letting him fall.

“Just a moment, precious. I want to get your new present and put it on you.”

Levi reached over to his drawer and pulled out a leather collar that he passed to Eren for inspection. “After what a good boy you were today, I decided I wanted to get this for you so you can remember how I’m always watching over you.”

Eren’s hands roamed over the soft leather, feeling the silk interior, stopping when he realized there was a tag.

Emperor Levi’s Private Whore

Eren’s mouth dropped open at the words and their meaning. Levi had never allowed the boy to be borrowed by anyone else, but this was permanent proof that no one but Levi would ever touch his body.

Eren quickly turned to thanking his thoughtful Master for being so kind to him. “Master, t-this is a-amazing! Oh, thank you so much, sir! C-Can you put it on me?”

Levi smiled down at Eren and reached for the collar. Wrapping it around the boy’s neck, Levi buckled the collar in place as he sat back to look at it on the boy.

Eren looked perfect, the collar contrasting his gold skin and the tag sitting at the base of Eren’s neck visible for everyone to see.

“Get on your hands and knees, Eren. I’m gonna show you what I think of such a perfect boy.”

Quickly turning himself over, Eren moaned as Levi lined his length up with Eren’s hole and began rubbing on it. Levi had teased him earlier with his fingers so his hole was stretched and ready, aching for his Master’s cock to fill it.

Levi pressed the tip of his cock in, groaning at how slick the hole was from their earlier activities. Levi bent his chest to rest over Eren’s back as he pushed into the tight wet heat.

Eren moaned as Levi filled up his hole, not pausing until he bottomed out and his balls were pressed against Eren’s plump ass.

“Who’s my good slave? Who’s my obedient little cum slut?” Levi whispered in Eren’s ear, grinding against the slave’s ass for a moment.

Eren moaned and tried to clear his head enough to respond. “I...I am, Master! I’m your obedient l-little c-cum slut.”

“That’s right, Eren. And who do you belong to? Who owns this round ass of yours?” Levi asked, building up to little thrusts back and forth in the mewling boy.

“Y-You own my a-ass, Master! Every p-part of my body b-belongs to you!” Eren keened as little tears of pleasure built in his eyes from Levi’s ministrations right on his prostate.

“Good boy! Last question, what do you live for? What is your purpose here in my castle?”

Eren moaned and a few tears fell from his eyes as Levi’s thrusts got more powerful, continuously fucking into Eren’s sensitive prostate. “I-I live f-for you, Master! I’m only h-here to pleasure you w-with my body!”

“That’s my good boy.” Levi groaned into Eren’s ear as he picked up the pace. Levi began rocking the bed with his thrusts into the mewling and crying boy beneath him.

Thrusting into the boy again and again, Levi relished the noises he was drawing from the boy with every movement of his hips.

“Fuck! I’m getting close!” Levi hissed as he reached below Eren and pumped at the boy’s cock.

“Master! M-May your s-slut cum?” Eren’s voice was as wrecked as the rest of him, cracking and moaning every few seconds.

“Yes, Eren! Cum for me!”

Eren shot his load all over the sheets, moans pouring from his mouth as Levi fucked into him harshly before cumming in the boy’s ass.

Falling to the side, Levi curled his body around Eren’s, enjoying the boy’s shaky breathing as a sign of his skill.

“...Master?”

“Yes, Eren?”

“Can I come with you at lunch to eat with your officers? I want to show them my new present!”

Levi smiled and turned Eren’s head for a searing kiss. “If that’s what you desire, that’s what we shall do.”

Eren smiled back at Levi and laid his head down, excited to sleep in Levi’s bed two nights in a row.

Wrapping the comforter around their connected form, Levi fell asleep dreaming about the boy he held in his arms.


End file.
